


Raidy and Her Companions- Bad Ends

by SV_Writer



Category: Ikazuchi no Senshi Raidy | Lightning Warrior Raidy Series
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: In the Lightning Warrior Raidy Games, there are times when your choices result in Bad Ends.In accordance, here is a series of Bad Ends, from my Fan-Fiction on Raidy.Find the Fan Fiction here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232681/chapters/25101432





	Raidy and Her Companions- Bad Ends

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: These are Bad Ends. Expect Violence and unfortunate ends for characters

_This picks up from the End of the Third Story._

_Read it[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232681/chapters/29198352)_

 

Mysterica laughed, “Hahaha! That was good! That was very good! But… I’m better…”

Both Raidy and FonFon stared in horror, at the staff, which was crackling with lightning… She could hold it… She could hold the lightning…

Mysterica’s grin widened, “Now then…”, She held out her staff, and the lightning turned into a deep bloody red. Then her smile vanished, “…was it red? Or… green…? Or purple…?”

Then the smile returned, “Oh, well.”

And the red bolt of lightning flew at Raidy and FonFon and struck both of them and Raidy felt her body jerk and shudder, like she had never felt before. Oh… Oh god! This pain! It hurt! It Hurt so MUCH!!!!

“Ah… Wonderful… It was red… Perfect…”

Raidy collapsed on the ground writhing in pain, as the red lightning coursed through her body. She could hear FonFon crying out in pain beside her, but she felt completely helpless to do anything… This was her fault. She insisted that they go in here… She insisted that they… that they…

Raidy felt the world blacking out, as the pain began to overcome her body, and the last thing she saw, before passing out, was Mysterica’s grinning face looming over her.

*

Raidy moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head… Her head hurt…

She glanced down and frowned in confusion. Why was she tied up? Why was she naked? She shifted and realized she was lying on FonFon’s shoulder. FonFon was naked too, and tied in a similar fashion.

What was…

Raidy’s eyes widened in fear, when she remembered Mysterica.

Oh god… Oh god… She had caught them. She had caught them after all… She began to sob softly. It was all her fault. She was going to torture them. For fun. FOR FUN!

“Mmm… Raidy-chan… You’re yummy… Mmm…”

FonFon spoke softly in her sleep, with a happy smile on her face and Raidy felt her body tremble further. FonFon… FonFon… _I’m sorry…_

She heard a soft clicking and Raidy turned towards the sound, noticing the open hallway. There was no light, but Raidy already knew it was. Oh god…

Mysterica walked in, waved her staff absently. Her worms were coiled around the staff and were shifting absently. In her other hand, was a chain, that was attached to a collar. The collar was wrapped around Erouge’s neck. Erouge… She was walking on all fours. Her body was bruised and battered, and she was shaking with cold and unmistakable terror.

Oh god…

Mysterica grinned and tilted her head, “Ooo~! I was right…! You finally woke up…” She did a little dance in place, before sliding up to them. She dropped Erouge’s chain, and swung her open palm at FonFon’s face.

The palm hit FonFon’s face, with a resounding crack, and FonFon jerked awake with a roar of anger and frustration, “HAAA! Wha-?! Wha’s goin’ on?!”

Mysterica grinned down at them, “I’m so glad you brought your lover too Raidy, dear… We’re all going to have soooo much fun together!”

FonFon blinked, “What the… Ahhhgh!” FonFon suddenly began to twitch in pain, her face contorting in pain. Raidy’s face grew concerned, “F-FonFon? W-what’s wrong?”

Mysterica waved her hand, “Oh don’t worry. I removed her fingernails earlier. I noticed she had them coated in a certain… toxin… I thought the best course of action would be to remove them… Don’t you agree?”

FonFon gritted her teeth in pain, “You… freaking… psycho!”

Mysterica giggled softly, placing her hand over her lips, “Oh… I’m flattered… But… I’d like it more… if you… if you… saw me as your master…”

FonFon frowned and spat, “Screw you! I’ll call you that when Hell freezes over!”

Mysterica tiled her head, and leaned closer, “How do you know that Hell burns? You’ve never been there…”, She jumped back, and spun in a small circle, before bending down and pulling Erouge’s chain, hard, causing to poor girl, to cry out in pain.

Mysterica frowned, and her body began to shake with anger, “Erouge… Erouge… I thought I told you… You can only scream… when I tell you to… Didn’t I tell you that?”

Erouge’s eyes widened with fear, as she nodded slowly, “I-I-I’m s-s-so sorry… Master… P-Please… P-Please forgive m-me…”

Mysterica’s frowned, lightened, as she stoked her chin, “Oh… Oh, my sweet Erouge… My only disciple…” She reached out and gently began to stroke Erouge’s damp sweaty hair, lovingly, “I love you… I truly love you… More than you realize…”

A weak, sickly smile split Erouge’s pale face, that brightened her dead features. Such divine happiness… Raidy, had never seen anything like it before. Such joy…

Mysterica smiled gently, running her hand along Erouge’s cheek, “But… A pet must be disciplined, when it does wrong…”

Erouge’s face, fell, instantly, as she weakly grabbed at Mysterica’s clothes, “P-Please… No…”

Mysterica giggled, “Yes…” Then her face fell, “Oh… But then… what about you two?” She turned to Raidy and FonFon, frowning, “Umm… What do I do?”

Erouge began to smile again, “Y-Yes! Y-You need t-to t-teach them-”

A sudden burst of rage, bloomed on Mysterica’s face, as she raised her hand and slapped Erouge, before practically spitting at her, “SILENCE! A PET DOESN’T SPEAK UP!!”

Erouge squealed and nodded, grabbing her swelling cheek, whispering, “Y-Yes! I-I’m sorry!”

Mysterica sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair, “Hahh… What to do…?”

Raidy watched this entire scene in horror, and FonFon was no different. They both remembered Erouge, differently. This… this was… She was broken. What did this crazy sorceress do to her? It was… It was terrifying. Raidy huddled closer to FonFon. She was scared. She was so scared. She felt the tears on her face, dripping from her chin. She sniffed desperately, struggling to keep the snot from dribbling from her nose. FonFon gently rubbed her soft, furry arm against Raidy, whispering, “I-It’s alright… It’s alright, Raidy-chan… I-I’ll get us out of this…”

Mysterica clapped her hands together, “I know! My monster would love you two! He just loves women after all!”

Huh? FonFon frowned at Mysterica’s words, “Monster? What’re you talkin’ about?”

Mysterica blinked, “Hmm? Oh, you might know about them. I believe that Demon… Cubust, wasn’t it? Yes, I think Cubust had a few… What was the common term…?”

She tapped her chin for a few seconds before brightening, “Yes, Woman Eaters!”

FonFon and Raidy both froze with shock and terror. Those massive things… that were just a mass of tentacles… Thousands and thousands of tentacles…

Mysterica nodded, “Yep! You can keep my little pet company, while I discipline my silly disciple! Okay? Okay!”

She strolled over to the centre of the room, and it was only know, that they noticed the strange metal disk, that was embedded into the ground… A small round door…

Mysterica tapped the door a few times and closed her eyes, “Hmmm… Yes… I think he’s awake… Good…”

She rolled her neck, towards Raidy, “Can’t risk waking him up. He likes his sleep. Waking him up could… piss him off… to say the least… But once he’s awake? He’ll just enjoy your company…”

She glided over to the two of them, and tapped her chin, “Do I need to remove your clothes… Umm… I don’t think so… Alright then!”

She clapped her hands again, and grabbed their legs and began to drag them, slowly towards the closed door. Raidy and FonFon began to squirm wildly, struggling to escape. Not those things! She didn’t… Neither of them wanted to be violated by something like that!

Raidy opened her mouth and squealed, “P-Please! D-Don’t do this!”

FonFon struggled violently, growling and snapping at the Sorceress, not even saying a word.

Mysterica paused and tilted her head, “Hmmm… You’re right… I shouldn’t do this.”

What…?

Raidy smiled, “Really?”

FonFon also stopped struggling, waiting to hear what she was going to say.

Mysterica nodded, “Uh-huh. I’m wasting time, trying to drag you! I should use magic to move you!”

She whipped out her staff, and it began to glow brightly, enveloping both of them in bright light. And then with a few quick motions, the door opened up and Raidy & FonFon, literally flew through it.

“Bye-bye, you two! Have fun! I’ll get you out, when he’s done with you, or when I’m done with Erouge! …Whichever comes first!”

Raidy and FonFon had no chance to answer. They were both squealing, with shame. As soon as they fell through the hole, hundreds of tentacles and begun to wind around their slim bodies, and explore them.

“N-No! W-Wait!”

“Bye-Bye…”

And then the door shut, and all the light left them.

Raidy felt tears leaking from her eyes, “F-Fonfon!”

“R-Raidy-chan!” FonFon called out desperately, trying to reach her mate, “Take my hand!”

“I-I can’t see!” Raidy's attempts to find FonFon in the darkness were to no avail even as she attempted to reach out and find her lover's touch.

“Raidy-chan!”, Raidy heard FonFon’s voice one more, before being pulled away wildly by the monster.

Raidy felt her body being spun around by the monster, before a single thick tentacle shoved itself into her mouth. If her memory served her right… these things fed off a woman’s fluids, and particularly craved the fluids produced from sexual activity… So…

Raidy let out a muffled cry, as tiny tentacles began to tease her breasts and tug at her nipples. N-No…! FonFon! She couldn’t hear FonFon over, the squishing and slaps of the tentacles. She flailed around wildly, as the tentacles held her firmly. The single one in her mouth, began to thrust itself, in and out wildly, and Raidy gagged on it painfully.

No… FonFon! She needed FonFon!

She felt her body spin again, and her ass, was held up. Oh… Oh no… She felt the tentacles tug at her clothes before slipping under them, and Raidy bit down at the sensation. They were just groping her now… but… It felt so terrible. They were cold and slimy, not like FonFon’s warm and soft hands…

FonFon…

She let out a damped scream, as the tentacles began to push themselves into her ass and into her pussy, painfully. Too… Too many! There felt like… there were dozens! She felt them push deeper and deeper, into her body, into her womb, and into her belly. She felt her body being toyed about… like a rag doll… Oh god…

She felt herself being pushed against something soft… She was being mushed against it, almost painfully… Huh? It felt familiar…

“’Aidy!”

Raidy blinked in the dark, and her eyes widened. FonFon? She was being suspended by the tentacles, and like herself, she had hundreds of tentacles around her body. Some were pushing inside her, and Raidy could see the horrifying bulges in her belly, that were those tentacles… FonFon’s small breasts were bright red and swollen, as the tentacles attacked them painfully.

Oh… Raidy felt tears drip from her eyes as she stared at her lover, in this pitiful state. She could see similar tears glisten in FonFon’s eyes. No matter what they did, they just couldn’t get out of this monster’s grasp. They were it’s toys… and they could do nothing about it.

*

Mysterica stared down at the twitching bodies of FonFon and Raidy. Both of them were covered in slime, and were breathing heavily.

She grinned and gently touched FonFon, who let out a huge squeal, “Haaaa! D-D-Don’t… P-Please!”

FonFon was trembling like a new born fawn, and Raidy was just curled up in a foetal position. Hmm…

Mysterica’s grin widened, as she reached out gripped FonFon’s neck and Raidy’s long hair, lifting FonFon up into the air, and dragging Raidy to her feet, as they squealed in pain and pleasure. The monster, had made them extremely sensitive… but she would take advantage of that.

“You both, like how this feels, don’t you?”

FonFon shook her head, desperately, even though her legs were pushing together, trying to keep her pleasure inside.

Mysterica’s smile thinned as she nodded, “Oh, I’m glad I have both of you… You’re perfect… Both of you.”

A few quick bursts of power, shot from her bare hands, into Raidy and FonFon, and they both were blown back, by the power, before collapsing on the ground, immobile.

Mysterica simply watched them, slowly stir and turn to her. FonFon winced, gripped her trembling shoulders, “W-Wha…?”

Mysterica nodded, “Yes. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Raidy swallowed, and her eyes rolled with pleasure, “Oh… Oh… It does… FonFon…”

FonFon bent over and groaned, with pleasure, “Ooohhh… Raidy-chan… It feels… Ohhh…”

Mysterica grinned, and slapped her thigh lightly, “Come over, and you’ll be able to feel that good forever.”

FonFon and Raidy’s eyes widened, with shock and disbelief, before they scrambled towards her, clawing at Mysterica’ leotard, both of them begging for more pleasure and delight, before Mysterica slapped them both, “Calm down, you stupid girls… I won’t just give it to you… You’re going to have to give me something.”

FonFon swallowed, “What? What?!”

Mysterica pushed one foot out, “Lick it… and be my pets. Do that, and you won’t regret it.”

She was a bit surprised to see them both jump forward so fast, just to lick her feet. She thought, they’d resist a bit more… but this was also fine. She grinned, listened to both of them murmur, “Master… Master…”

Mysterica reached out and patted the kneeling Erouge’s head, “Isn’t this nice, Erouge? You have a few friends to join you now. Aren’t we all going to have so much fun together?”

Erouge nodded weakly, “Yes… Yes, master… We, pets… We’re so thankful, for you…”

Mysterica nodded as she stared at the two broken girls at her feet, “Yes… You all ought to be thankful.”

We’re going to have a lot of fun.

BAD END


End file.
